Shinigami Mikoto
"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" '' ''Shinigami denounces Izanami as her 'mother' Shinigami Mikoto is the 'daughter' of Izanami, Goddess of Darkness from Japanese Mythology. She is a Rebel who wishes to win back her place in the heavens in atone to her mother's sins. Her weapon is a Double Ended Katana named Yokai. She no longer attends Ever After High and is currently taking refuge in New Troy along with the other members of the Rebel Mythos. After the events of the final battle, Shinigami went on a journey of redemption before settling down as a priestess in a temple in Japan. She eventually adopted an orphan with mutilated eyes named Setsuna, she used her powers to give her a pair of new eyes, that of a yokai and thus giving her the ability to see into the future and with x-ray vision. Personality Shinigami is pretty much your average emo, soft spoken, shy, introverted and pessimistic. But underneath all the gloom and doom is a kind, warm and caring soul. Shinigami much like some of her friends, she has Hemophobia a fear of blood due to all that's witnessed when living in Yomi, and would often have panic attacks in fighting classes of she injured her opponent that badly. Like most of the Rebel Mythos, she has PTSD and can't handle it as well as the others, often breaking down severely the moment she's triggered. Other than that she is also very cunning in combat often using effective diversions to distract her enemies or get to their weak spot. Appearance Shinigami has pale white skin, red eyes and short boy-length silver hair. She wears a black halter neck shirt, black jeans and black sneaker boots with red laces. She wears a black obi-like belt and her cursed seal is on her back in the shape of a tear drop diamond with several curlicue patterns. For training she wears a black polo-neck shirt, spandex shorts, bandages on her legs and shinobi sandals. Midnight and Raven were eventually able to safely remove the cursed seal, it has been replaced with an identical tattoo in the same spot. In season 2 her hair is now chin-length and her outfit changes slightly, she now wears shorts with her leggings and her halter top has a charm dangling on the back. As an adult her hair has grown out to her waist, she wears a traditional long-sleeve Japanese shirt, a red hakama, white tabi socks and black sandals. Abilities Shinigami is extremely proficient in kenjutsu and judo. Her necrokenesis is pretty much self-explanatory though she only uses it when it's absolutely necessary. Like many of her friends (namely Midnight, Belledonna, Mirî, Hanabi, Saaya, Ebony, Aira and Yue) she has the ability to create glyphs. Though it's different for each of them they have some stuff in common such as being used to amplify speed, used as hard surfaces, summoning and creating push-pull forces. What makes each of them different is their abilities to amplify each of their own special abilities (Black Magic for Midnight, Energy Chains for Mirî, Fire for Hanabi, Glass for Saaya, Stone for Ebony, Ice for Belledonna, Wind for Aira and Light for Yue) Shinigami's is of course necromancy, she can open a portal to Yomi to essentially trap her opponents and her summons are mainly beasts from said realm. How she fits into her myth Shinigami was not born, rather created by Izanami when one of her spells went wrong. Izanami thought of her as nothing more than an inconvenience, an accident and waste of space. But she decided that she might as well put her 'daughter' to good use and thus branded her with the cursed seal to control her like a puppet and to see through her eyes. From that moment on-wards Shinigami was Izanami's pet, growing up neglected and used as a tool for her mother's numerous forms of torture. She had to survive on her own and fend for herself in the unmerciful land of Yomi, living among the yokai and demons, savaging for what little is left for her to survive on. Izanami used her as a torturer, forcing her to do inhumane and unspeakable things to souls and she couldn't do anything to resist as the seal would cause intense pain for her if she ever defied her creator's wishes. Eventually she was forced to come to Ever After. View Point of her destiny She hates it to say the least. To return to the place where all the trauma happened is nothing but a death sentence, literally and figuratively. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females